Seen You Watching
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: (WINCESTIEL FIC! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!) Castiel has always been the good kid in his family. Never does any kind of rule breaking. That all fall apart when he starts to spy on his new neighbours and learns something about the two brothers next door that he never thought was possible. CAS/SAM/DEAN SMUTTY GOODNESS.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: NC-17, WINCESTIEL (Dont like, dont read!)**

**I cant help it! *begins ripping out hair*. I'm sorry, I'm a bad person. But I am a demon, so I guess I cant be held responsible for my actions. I know a good lot of you will probably look at this and say, 'what the fuck?' or 'you sick bitch!' or 'how could you?' But like I already stated…I cant help it! I've been a Wincestiel fan for years. But never had the guts to write it because I know its not appreciated by a lot of people. So please don't kick my ass. Blame Fanfiction! It's all there fault really. I don't even know if requesting reviews would be the wisest idea. But I did give a good warning in the summary. So, on your own head be it, if you read this! So, please review. Love ya, dolls! X**

**Summary: It was an accident! Castiel hadn't meant to spy on his new neighbours. But one look and he was lost. A complete goner! It was bad enough having a crush on one neighbour! But a nightmare when you have a crush on both. AU! Don't hate me.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Seen You Watching

"Looks like someone finally bought the Colters' old house." Castiel was perched on the end of his bed, with a book in his lap, trying to concentrate on finishing his assignment. But his brother, Gabriel, was making that impossible. Castiel's window was right next to his bed and Gabriel was practically lying over the top of him to stare out at the new neighbours. "Holy Christ on a cracker!" He announced loudly and began clawing at Castiel's shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Cassie, you really need to look! Even your asexual mind couldn't deny that those two are hot as hell!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and hit Gabriel with his book, having no intentions of spying on the moving vans below. But Gabriel wouldn't let up. He continued to poke, slap and grab his brother until, finally, Castiel threw his book down in anger and swung his legs over the bed. Now perched on his knees next to Gabriel, who's breath was quickly fogging up the window, he could just make out three men standing in the garden of the house next door. An older, blonde woman emerged from the house and playfully slapped the two boys and pointed at the vans. Obviously instructed them to start moving boxes. They both saluted cheekily and got to work.

As they moved out towards the van, Castiel finally got a better look at them. At that same moment, he forgot how to breath. Gabriel was panting heavily next to him and practically foaming at the mouth. The two men were gorgeous. Both good looking in their own unique ways. One of them was enormously tall, with long thick brown hair, slightly sun kissed skin and an athletic body. Castiel calculated that he was around the same age as this guy, judging by his younger features. The other was a little shorter, with a military style haircut of short dark blonde hair, but he was also well built. Judging by the muscles on his body straining against his tight tee shirt. He looked about three or four years older than the other guy.

Gabriel lent forward and gently eased the window open, allowing them to hear the conversations.

"Sammy, I call shotgun on the bigger room!" The shorter one hollered from inside the van.

"No way, Dean! You can't call shotgun before you've even seen the room!" _'Sammy' _yelled back. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, almost in a challenging way, before grabbing a box each and racing into the house.

"Boys, if you break anything in those boxes I will ring your necks!" The blonde woman, obviously their mother, yelled after them.

"Mary, relax. They're just having some fun." The older man, most likely Sam and Dean's father, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Boring!" Gabriel announced and Castiel spun away from the window in a panic, terrified of being caught. His twin quickly climbed off the bed and walked towards the door. "If anything interesting happens, be sure to call me, little bro." He sniggered and then made to walk out of the room. "Not that you would no interesting, even if it jumped up and bit you on the ass!"

Castiel lifted his book and threw it at the door, narrowly missing his brother's head, as he shut it quickly behind himself. He slumped back on his bed and took a few deep breaths. Gabriel was wrong, of course. Castiel was not asexual. Far from it. But he had yet to find anyone who sparked his interest enough for him to get physical with them. That didn't mean there was anything wrong with him, right?

He lay there for several minutes, trying to clear his thoughts. But the distraction of soft laughing caught his attention. He cautiously sat up, his nose pressing against the windowsill, as he chanced a glance out the window. Between his bedroom window and the opposite window of the Colters' house, was a large oak tree. Some of its branches were so thick and sturdy that they touched the ground. Haley Colter had been one of Castiel best friends. The two of them used to sit in the tree, or use it to climb through each others windows when they got scared late at night. There was nothing but friendship there. But Castiel had always loved the fact that all he had to do was open his window to have someone to talk to.

Now, as he peered over the branches and into the other bedroom, he didn't see Haley pulling faces while his mother yelled at him. He saw the two boys, Sam and Dean, wrestling each other. It appeared they were still fighting over who got which room. At the moment, Sam appeared to be winning the fight. His height looming over Dean, as the two of them fell onto the bed, laughing and shoving each other as they did so.

Dean eventually stood up to catch his breath. He walked over to the window and opened it wide, letting the air in around them.

"Well, little bro, new town, new start." He announced with a smirk on his face. He was still facing Castiel, with his back to his brother. "That…is a big ass tree." He said, staring at the oak tree. Castiel ducked down, hoping Dean hadn't seen him peaking out at them.

Then he heard it. Carrying over the soft breeze in the afternoon air, he heard it. The sounds of heavy breathing and soft moans of enjoyment. He gently, almost in slow motion, lifted his head again and looked over at the window. Dean was still stood there, both hands braced on the windowsill. But, Castiel's face flushed with embarrassment, as he saw Sam standing behind him. There bodies fused together and Sam was sucking lightly on Dean neck, running his hands up and down his chest.

Castiel knew what he was seeing was wrong. But every ounce of willpower rushed out of his body and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He was mesmerized by the sight of the two men, practically making out right in front of him. He gave his own sharp gasp when Dean arched his back and moaned deeply against his brother's assault on his neck.

That's when he saw it. Sam's eyes. They weren't looking at Dean, or focusing on his body. They were looking right at Castiel. Staring right into his eyes. Cas felt bile rise in his throat. Not with disgust. Just with the humiliation of being caught. He slumped back on his bed, shaking and sweating with fear. These boy,_ no_, these men were huge. They could easily beat him into the ground with their fists alone. Especially if they thought he might say something.

Did there parents know about this? Is that why they'd moved? Would they say anything to him if they ever crossed paths? Castile prayed that they wouldn't. He was already afraid. Not just because of what they might do to him. But because he had, for the first time in a long time, a raging hard on. That couldn't be right!

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Your mother and I have to go out of town for a few days." Castiel's father explained, as they all sat down for dinner. This was the only time they had meals together, when their mother or father had an announcement to make. The last time was when they were telling Castiel and Gabriel that they could no longer share a room. That was over ten years ago. So this didn't happen often.

"How long will you be gone for?" Gabriel asked with an expression of pure excitement. Castiel wouldn't have been surprised if he looked under the table and saw Gabriel texting _'party at my place' _to all his friends.

"Two weeks." Their mother replied. "Your father has another seminar to attend to and I'm going to pick up your Uncle Balthazar." Balthazar wasn't really their Uncle. He had been a family friend since long before the twins or Anna were born. But he had a bit of drugs problem. So _picking him up _really meant collecting him from his latest stint in rehab.

"That's great- I mean…take all the time you need." Gabriel smiled with his most innocent expression.

"We leave first thing in the morning. It's your Summer break, so I don't want to hear any complaints. I have given our contact details to the new neighbours, any sign of a party and they will contact us." Their father glanced warningly at Gabriel before turning to Castiel. "You're in charge."

"What?!" Gabriel yelled in anger and threw down his fork. "I'm the eldest! Why aren't I in charge?"

"You are only five minutes older than me!" Castiel bit back.

"Castiel is in charge because he can be trusted_. You_ would blow this house up before we even left town!" Their mother barked and Gabriel quickly fell quiet. Only speaking in short angry grumbles from then on.

"Castiel, Mr Winchester, our new neighbour, said if you need anything to call by." Castiel nodded and tried to fight the blush that was rising in his cheeks. The house could be on fire and there was no way he would go to the neighbours. It had been six weeks since they moved in and every once in a while, on a hot night when his window was open, he could hear the moaning coming from the bedroom opposite. He had tried to ignore it, but every time it made him hard and his cock begged to be touched.

He quickly discovered that Sam and Dean's parents didn't know what was going on. He felt stupid for even thinking that they would. The brothers only had their encounters with each other when their parents were out or at work. Which appeared to be becoming more frequent than ever. Or was that just his imagination?

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"No!" Castiel snapped at Gabriel's pleading expression.

"Come on, Cassie! Lighten up! It's Anna's sweet sixteenth! It's supposed to be one of those memorable birthdays!" Gabriel argued. "Just some people from her school. No more than ten. One or two of her friends and a few others."

"No!" Castiel growled. There was no way he could take Gabriel on his word. _A few people _to Gabriel was more fifty people. The house would be trashed and the neighbours would call the cops. Castiel did not want to be on the receiving end of his father's temper.

"Compromise?" Gabriel offered. "How about we explain to the Winchesters about Anna's birthday. If they think things are getting out of control, or we're getting too loud then they can come over and call it off." Castiel stared at him for a moment. He was trying to find a good argument but Gabriel was making a fair trade.

"No alcohol!" He ordered and Gabriel punched his fist in the air with excitement. "I mean it, Gabe!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep you panties on!" Gabriel teased and pulled out his phone. Castiel quickly snatched it from his grasp.

"You need to clear it with the neighbours first!" He hissed and held Gabriel's phone out a reach.

"Why cant you do it?" Gabriel mumbled in annoyance.

_Because I might be killed if I go over there!_ He thought but didn't bother to respond out loud. He turned slightly and pointed his finger towards the Winchester house. Gabriel's shoulders sagged and he relented and made his way over to the front door.

Castiel headed back inside, slumped down on the couch and shut his eyes, feeling a headache forming behind his temple. When he cracked an eye open he could see Anna bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting patiently for an answer. So Gabriel had already told her? Fucking fantastic!

"If the neighbours are ok with it then yes-" The wind was knocked out of him, as his little sister landed on his lap in a tight embrace.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThanyou!" She cried over and over again, refusing to release him from the hug.

Gabriel burst back into the room with a huge grin on his face. He grabbed a hat from the coat rail next to him, slipped it onto his head and over his eyes slightly and yelled at the top of his lungs, "THE GAME IS ON!"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

The music wasn't alarmingly loud. So, for that, Castiel was grateful. He sat in his room, balancing his laptop on his legs, trying to get some work done. Gabriel said he was turning into an old man. Just because he wanted to get his extra credit didn't mean he was getting old or boring. But the idea of being downstairs, participating in the rule breaking, did nothing but cause Castiel to worry.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and lifted it out to check the message.

_Where are you? The party is great! I bet you're upstairs doing boring shit as usual! Honestly, how are we twins?_

He rolled his eyes and quickly typed out a reply to his irritating older, _by five minutes_, brother.

_I am not boring. I just don't enjoy parties! You know that. And doing extra work is not boring either!_

He huffed and went to put his phone away. But it quickly vibrated again. Gabriel had a knack for speed texting.

_Fine! I guess Anna and I will just have to keep the Winchester brothers occupied on our own! But you should know, one of them has their eye on your little sister…and I may be too drunk to do anything about it!_

Castiel launched himself off the bed and rushed down the stairs two at a time. When he reached the bottom he had to remember to breath. The house was a mess. Beer cans and all sorts of trash littered the floor and a lot of the party people appeared to be highly drunk. Gabriel was sitting on the couch with one arm slung over Sam Winchesters' shoulder. Dean was in the corner, talking to Anna. But Castiel could clearly see, every so often, Dean would glare daggers at the back of Gabriel's head. If looks could kill then Castiel would no longer have to share his birthday.

He quickly turned and made his way to the kitchen, intent on getting some trash bags and cleaning up what he could.

"Hey loser, finally decided to join the party? I guess we have no parental guidance. Winchesters' parents were called into work!" Gabriel called over his shoulder and Castiel tensed. That wasn't good! No mature adult to call off the party.

He turned to glare at his brother. But he froze mid turn. Sam and Dean were both looking at him. Sam had a wide eyed expression, while Dean looked mildly curious. Castiel let out a huff of air he had been holding and rushed into the kitchen, trying to hide the burning in his cheeks.

He bent down to the cupboard below the kitchen sink and pulled out the trash bags. He heard the sound of the door swinging open and closed behind him and turned to give his brother an ear full.

"Party's over, Gabe! Get everyone out no-" The words died in his throat when he saw Sam and Dean standing behind him.

"I guess thing got a little out of hand." Sam replied and rubbed the back of his neck. Though he didn't look like he felt guilty about it. Dean walked round to one side of the counter in the middle of the kitchen, while Sam stood at the other side. Castiel clutched the bags to his chest and shook with nerves. They had him trapped. Were they going to hurt him?

Dean moved forward until he was stood right next to him and bent down to whisper in his hear. "What's your name?"

"C-C-Castiel." He finally managed to get the words past his throat.

"Castiel, huh?" Was all Dean said and then stepped back.

"Yeah." He replied stupidly. The bags scrunched in his tight grip and the sound quickly brought him back to reality like a slap in the face. "I…need to…go!" He stated and quickly tried to move past Sam and head back out to the other room. It was safer there, it had witnesses. But Sam rested both hands between the island counter and the cooker, blocking his path. Castiel looked nervously up at him and Sam grinned back.

"So, Castiel…how long have you been spying on us?" He asked with no anger in his voice. It sounded more like…_flirting? _

"I don't…I wasn't…I…" He jumped when he felt the heat of another body standing behind him.

"Do you like to watch?" Dean asked, his mouth so very close to Castiel's ear. He shivered and couldn't stop himself from nodding. His whole body felt like it was on fire. The two of them were so damn close, close enough to touch.

"Never thought about …joining in?" Sam teased, bringing his mouth down to trace lightly against Castiel's other ear. "We've seen you watching us."

Castiel couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat. This was too risky. Anyone could walk in and, even with plenty of alcohol in his system, Gabriel had a pretty good memory.

"I…d-didn't think th-that was an option." He stuttered and felt Sam smile against his ear.

"Oh, its an option. We've been watching you too." He stated and Castiel's legs were shaking so much, he was afraid he might collapse. Suddenly the heat was gone and both brothers backed away. At that moment the door burst open and Gabriel came staggering in.

"There you three are!" He slurred. "I was beginning to think you'd left."

"No, but we're going to." Dean stated and Gabriel's face dropped in disappointment.

"Oh, ok." He replied. He walked over to his brother and looked him right in the eye. "You ok, Cassie? You sick?" He placed his hand on Castiel's forehead. But his brother quickly shook his head, unable to speak.

"He's probably had too much to drink." Sam said quickly and slapped a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Why don't you walk out with us and get some fresh air?"

Gabriel looked on suspiciously, as Castiel nodded and followed the brothers outside.

Once they were in the clear Dean turned and began to laugh slightly. Sam quickly joined in, but Castiel just stared at them. Head tilted in confusion.

"I fail to see what is so funny!" He growled at them. "We were almost caught!" This only made the brothers laugh harder.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Dean smirked. "Remember that time in the janitor's closet?" He asked Sam.

"Or the gym?" Sam commented.

"Or detention?" Dean breathed out and suddenly the two of them had lust blown expressions on their faces. "God, you made it worth wasting my Saturday at school."

"How old are you two?" Castiel blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I'm nineteen, Sammy's seventeen." Dean replied and then looked Castiel up and down. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." He answered and then backed up, as Dean stalked forward. Castiel wasn't even sure where he would land until his back collided with the tree between the two houses. Dean smiled, looking like a predator in the dull light, as he stepped into Castiel's personal space.

"You never answered Sam's question." Castiel felt his cheeks growing hot again, even against the cool night air.

"I…don't…" He cursed himself for being so damn nervous.

Dean smiled, apparently loving seeing him fall apart. He leaned in close and ran his tongue up Castiel's neck, all the way up to his ear.

"Do you want us to fuck you?" He asked and, this time, Castiel did feel his legs buckle. But Dean was quick to catch him and Castiel could feel the rumbling laughter coming from inside his chest.

"I think you broke him, Dean." Sam grinned and grabbed Castiel by the arm, helping him to find his feet.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Cas." Dean said. But instead of waiting for Castiel to speak, he dove in and claimed his lips. Cas gasped and Dean forced his tongue into his mouth, cupping his face and tilting it back to get better access. As far as first kisses go, this one was mind blowing. "Come on, Cas, say you want it." Dean practically ordered when he pulled his mouth away.

"I want it!" Cas begged and trembled against him. "I want you." He then turned to the younger Winchester. "I want both of you."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/? **

It wasn't long before Castiel found himself being slammed against a wall in the interior of the Winchester house. Sam had his arms wrapped tightly around him and was fucking his mouth with his tongue. He started to feel dizzy, his head not yet cleared from Dean's kiss.

He heard the distinct click of the front door being locked and looked past Sam to see Dean stepping away from it.

"No chance of anyone walking in this time." He grinned and walked towards the two of them.

"What…about your parents?" Castiel gasped when Sam latched onto his neck and sucked a dark bruise into the skin.

"Wont be back until morning. We've got all night." Dean grabbed Castiel by the wrist and pulled him out of Sam's grasp. He was now stood between the two of them and trembling like a man about to be put to death. In fact, he thought he might actually die from this.

"Arms up." Dean ordered. He raised his arms above his head and Dean lifted the bottom of his tee shirt, pulling it up. He had barely got it past his head when Sam's cool hands began stroking over his bare skin. Dean moved forward and sucked a mark of his own into the other side of Castiel's neck, throwing the shirt to one side. He feared he was going to have a lot of bruises to cover in the morning.

Sam's hands moved down to the front of his trousers and began palming him through the cloth. He gasped and arched forward, as Dean's mouth closed over one of his nipples, biting hard.

"Oh God, please, please!" He cried out and Sam had to grip his hips again the keep him from falling again.

"Easy up, Sammy, we don't want him passing out before we get to the good bit." Dean smirked and began pulling Castiel by the hand, leading him upstairs.

"Good bit?" He asked again in stupid tone. He didn't drink, but he was really starting to wish that he did. Dutch courage sounded really good about now.

"Yeah." Dean chucked slightly. "Good bit."

His mind just has time to register that they are in the same bedroom he's been spying on. Right across from his own room. Then Dean forcefully pushes him down onto the bed. He then turns to Sam and captures his mouth. Cas can do nothing but stare as the two brother's suck into each other's mouth.

"God, Sammy, you sure you want this?" Dean asked when he broke the kiss.

"Yeah, I want him." Sam smiles back, then the two of them turn to Castiel. He quickly closes his mouth and jumps when he feels Sam's hands going for the waistband of his trousers. "You sure you want this, Cas?"

"Yes, God yes!" He replies, not even giving himself a chance to think. Thinking was bad. It would ruin the moment.

"You done this before?" Dean interrupts. He figures they already know the answer to that. But he still feels ashamed when he shakes his head.

"Don't worry." Sam smiles, as he slides off Cas' trousers. "We'll make it good for you."

He opens his mouth to ask another stupid question. But the words die in his throat when the brothers start to strip out of their clothes. He sits up on his elbows and watches, as Dean removes Sam's trousers and drops to his knees, taking his cock deep into his mouth.

"Oh, Dean!" Sam cries out and grips the back of Dean's head, as he fucks into his mouth. Dean pulls off with a pop and turns to Cas.

"You wanna taste. He really likes it." Cas gulps, taking in Sam's size, but pushes himself up on the bed. Sam walks forward and stands in front of him. As soon as his cock is in Cas' mouth he thrusts forward. Cas chokes and tries to pull back but Sam wont let go.

"Relax your throat. Try not to swallow too much." Dean instructs him. "Sam, move onto the bed. It'll be easier for him." Sam pulls out and lies down with his head on the pillow, his long body almost taking up the entire length of the bed. Cas nervously positions himself between Sam's legs and bends forward, taking his cock back into his mouth.

"Mmmm, that's it. You like sucking my cock, don't you?" He returns his grip to Castiel's hair and thrusts forward. His eyes still water slightly, but he's more prepared this time and doesn't gag.

He jumps when he feels something pushing against his ass. Dean is behind him, spreading his cheeks and touching gently against his hole.

"Relax, Cas, I wont bite." Dean laughs slightly. Castiel tries to relax and concentrate on getting Sam off. But when he feels the first flick of a tongue against his hole he almost chokes again. Sam pulls his hair roughly and shifts out from under him. Cas can do nothing but shake, with Dean's tongue inside him.

"Sit up on your knees, Cas." Sam ordered and he whines loudly as Dean moves away from him. He didn't know where he found the strength to move, but he managed to do as he was told. "Do you want Dean to fuck you?"

"Yes, please fuck me!" He begged and whimpered when he heard the sound of a bottle being opened.

"You need to stay relaxed for me, Cas. Don't want to hurt you." Dean instructed and he nodded his head in understanding.

Sam moved back in front of him, positioning his cock back to Castiel's mouth. He bent forward again and took it without question, letting it slide to the back of his throat. "God Cas, that's it."

He shifted uncomfortably when he felt the first of Dean's fingers slide inside him. He had only ever jerked off. He had never been brave enough to put anything up there. But Dean was gentle and moved slowly, allowing him time to get used to the invasion.

Soon he was rocking back against the finger and sucking harder on Sam's cock. Sam's head was thrown back and he was groaning loudly. But he wasn't thrusting into Cas anymore. He was letting him take his time. Dean pushed a second finger into him and began making scissor movement, getting him opened up.

"Oh!" Cas yelped when Dean's fingers found his prostate. "More!" He begged and took Sam back into his mouth. He groaned in annoyance when the fingers were gone. But they were soon replaced with something else.

"Gonna fuck you so hard, you wont be able to stand tomorrow." Dean whispered before pushing into him. Cas felt fresh tears stinging his eyes. There was pain. He had always known there would be. But it was mixed with a intense pleasure that coiled in his stomach. He moaned around Sam's cock and reached up to grip his ass, pulling him closer.

It was enough for Sam to see stars. He threw his head back as he emptied into Castiel's mouth. Cas swallowed as much as he could, but most of it dribbled down the side of his mouth.

"Come 'ere!" Dean ordered and pulled him up so that his back was pressed against his chest. He licked the last of the come off his face, as he continued to thrust into him. This new angle was making it more difficult for Dean to find his sweet spot and he groaned at the loss of pleasure. "Sammy, want to help me finish him off?"

Cas gasped into Dean's mouth as Sam went down on him. He took him all the way to the back of his throat and hummed, making Castiel's hips jerk against his will. "That's it! Fuck his pretty little mouth." Sam swirled his tongue around the head of his cock before taking him deep and humming again. Cas instinctively grabbed his hair and thrust into his mouth. Setting a steady rhythm against Dean's cock and Sam's lips.

"Come for me, Cas. Let me see you spill into his mouth." That was all it took to send him over the edge. He cried out and gripped Sam's head, emptying himself into the waiting mouth. Dean thrust into him a few more time before Cas felt him tense and spill into his hole.

His whole body shook from exhaustion and he moaned in pleasure when he saw Sam lean forward to kiss Dean, forcing Castiel's come into his mouth.

"God, you taste good. Next time Sammy can fuck you. I want my lips around you." Dean said and kissed him, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Next time?" He asked still very breathless.

"If you want there to be a next time?" Sam replied and laid down next to them.

"Yeah." Was all he could say in return. His body was done out. He lay there for a few minutes, fully intending to eventually get dressed and sneak home. But before long he was fast asleep, content in the brothers' arms.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/? **

The next morning Cas stumbled into his kitchen. Gabriel and Anna were sitting at the kitchen counter, looking a little worse for ware. But the house was clean, spotless in fact. He took a seat next to them, wincing in pain when his ass connected with the hard wood. He was in so much pain, but he didn't care. He would go through it a hundred times over.

"Where did you go last night?" Anna asked, looking severely burned out. Cas was glad she was suffering. Hopefully it would teach her a lesson in under aged drinking. But then again, who was he to judge law breaking?

"I, uh, went to stay at a friends." He replied and Anna seemed happy enough with that answer. She stood slowly, announcing that she was going to go and lie down for a while.

"Plenty of water and try to avoid the painkillers if you can!" Gabriel called after her and winced at the loudness of his own voice.

"I'm gonna go take shower." Castiel said and slowly stood up. He just made it to the door when Gabriel spoke.

"There was me thinking you were just a boring fucker!" Cas froze and tried to look innocent as he turned. Gabriel was giving him the most evil grin he had ever seen.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Gabriel replied with fake innocence. "Its just that, I accidentally fell asleep in your room last night. Heard the weirdest things."

Castiel stared at him and felt like he was going to be sick. He got very light headed and had to grab the handle of the kitchen door to keep from toppling over.

"Gabriel you don't…you cant…!" He tried, but once again, words failed him.

Gabriel stood, lifting his coffee and walking over to Castiel. He patted him lightly on the cheek and grinned.

"Next time, just remember who the fun brother is. I wouldn't mind a show like that myself."

***Runs and hides* Please don't hurt me. Although I really am proud of this. Longest one-shot I ever wrote. So please don't be too hard on me. Let me know what you think. I did advise, if you don't like Wincest, then you should have avoided this. For anyone who is interested, I was thinking about putting up a sequel and adding dear Gabriel into it. How would you feel about that? Love ya, as always! X**


	2. Chapter 2

***Tear* Well aren't you all just the sweetest! I honestly didn't think this story would get that much approval. So thanks for the support. I was worrying for nothing! Anywhore, I was going to leave this as a stand alone story but the idea of throwing Gabriel into the mix was just too tempting. After all, we need him to sweeten the deal Hahaha. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**A/N: I'm not really sure how University and whatnot works in America. Remember, I be Northern Irish. So if I've fucked anything up there, please feel free to correct me. I might have gotten the ages wrong, but in N.I we start college between 17/18. Sorry for any errors :(**

**Love ya, dolls! X**

* * *

Chapter 2 Sugar And Spice

Castiel was in hormone hell! He was five weeks into the Summer vacation and it had been exactly two weeks and four days since his night with the Winchester brothers. He tried to put it to the back of his mind. They had said there would be a next time. But now he was beginning to doubt that. Every once in a while they would cross paths. At a neighbours' barbeques, some local parties or even just at the supermarket. But every time they saw him, they just greeted him with a passing _'hello', _like they barely knew him. It was driving him crazy!

They still spent time together, of course. Cas could still hear them on the hot Summer nights when their parents were working. He tried not to listen to their moaning and begging. But it was too damn hard. He finally resorted to sleeping in the sweltering heat, keeping his window firmly closed.

To make matters worse, Gabriel wouldn't stop asking him questions. Anytime they were alone, or just when the other members of their household were out of earshot, Gabriel would drag him into a corner and beg for details. He had already got an eyeful, but he was desperate to know what it felt like.

"Please, Cas! Tell me!" He demanded, when he managed to find his brother alone in his room. "I saw what they were doing to you! Was it good?"

"Gabriel, as far as we are concerned, it never happened!" Castiel growled in response and continued to flick through the images on his computer. Porn! What else? He was definitely getting desperate now. Not even his own hand could remove the erection he got when he heard the Winchesters teasing each other. _Teasing me, more like!_ He thought bitterly and slammed the laptop shut. What was the point? It wouldn't do him any good!

"I was right the first time round!" Gabriel hissed at him. "You are boring!"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

The worst day of his life, so far, was when the Winchesters invited his family over for dinner. Castiel had tried everything to get out of it. He'd pretended to be ill (even holding his mother's thermometer under a hot lamp for good measure) and tried to pursuade them to let him stay at a friend's house that night. But his parents had insisted he go along with them.

"It's rare to get time as a family." His father had said to him. Castiel doubted the man even knew what the word _'family' _meant. He knew that it was his mother's sheer nosiness that was causing him to go along with this suffering.

So there he stood, on the steps of the Winchester house, waiting for the moment when the Earth would open and swallow him up like the demon he was.

"Charles, glad you could make it." John Winchester smiled when he opened the door.

"Please, call me Chuck." His father replied and the two men shook hands in a comfortable greeting.

"We weren't sure what to bring. I hope this is ok." His mother added, holding a bottle of white wine.

"Oh! That's perfect." John smiled and held the door open for them to walk in. Castiel hesitated, wondering if it was still possible to make a run for it. But Gabriel seemed to think otherwise.

"Come on, loser, before the food gets cold!" He called and earned a giggle from Anna in response.

He trudged into the house and let the door close behind him. His eyes wandered to the stairs…and the wall next to them. He tried to hold back the groan that was threatening to escape, as the memories of that night came flooding back.

"Hey, Cas." He snapped his eyes open only to have them land on Dean's face. He was leaning against the door to the kitchen with the usual smirk planted on his face. Cas felt his cheeks beginning to burn and glared at him. Dean's smirk quickly turned into a frown, as Cas walked past him with his head hung low.

He quickly hurried into the dinning area and took a seat between Gabriel and Anna. Mary walked in with a large salad bowl, followed by Sam with a few bowls of mixed vegetables, Dean brought in the potatoes, John carried the roast beef and Cas kept his eyes planted firmly on his lap. He didn't dare look at the brothers. The last thing he needed was an erection in front of his family.

"Tuck in, everyone." Mary smiled. "I'm sorry about the mess. We're still trying to find places to put everything." She smiled though her cheeks were slightly flushed. Cas turned to look at the two boxes in the lounge. The place looked like a palace compared to his home. This home was warm and inviting, his felt like a visit to the psychiatrists office.

The meal went by quite smoothly. Anna and Gabriel talked constantly to Sam and Dean, while his parents chatted to John and Mary. They were just starting on desert when Mary spoke up.

"You're very quiet, Castiel." She pointed out. "Is everything ok?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." He mumbled and pushed his food around on the plate.

"I'm shocked. Dean tells me it hard to keep you quiet once you get going." Gabriel spat a mouthful of water across the table and laughed until his sides ached. Castiel quickly jumped up, feeling like he might throw up if he didn't get out of the house.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." He climbed past his brother and ran out of the house. He ran all the way to his bedroom. Once he was safely inside he slammed the door and locked it. _Damn Dean! Damn Sam! Damn fucking Gabriel! I fucking hate them all!_

His parents had been less than amused by his attitude. He and Gabriel both got a severe telling off for the embarrassment they caused. After that night, Castiel spent almost all of his time in his bedroom. He emerged for meals and toilet breaks, but the rest of the time he laid on his bed, face buried in his pillow and willed the holidays to end quickly. Then he would be gone. He and Gabriel had both been accepted to the University of Chicago and he couldn't wait to get as far away as possible.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

It was eight o'clock on Saturday evening. He was sticking quite well to his routine. Laying out on his bed, music from his ipod pumping loudly in his ears. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? The perfect way to drown out any noise! Plus, he had peace within the house as well. His parents were out searching for 'Uncle' Balthazar, Gabriel had gone to see a movie and Anna was sleeping over at a friends house. Translation! Gabriel was out getting drunk and Anna and her friends were probably trying to get into an over aged party. But he didn't care. They weren't bothering him and he was happy about that.

"_An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time!"_

Castiel sighed as his body began to relax. His breathing began to level out and he could feel his speeding heartbeat beginning to calm. He had been on edge for too long. He thought his heart might actually give out if this kept up. Was this what a broken heart felt like? NO! It couldn't! He had only been with them once. He couldn't possibly have felt anything other than lust for them. He just- FROZE!

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed when he felt a hand clamp down over his mouth.

"Easy, Cas!" Dean grinned down at him. He was hanging through Castiel's window, almost leaning right over him. "I've been tapping your window for almost ten minutes. Must be a pretty good song."

"Whitesnake." Castiel replied, as he shoved Dean's hand away from his mouth. "I thought I locked that." He snapped, indicating the window.

"You did. But we have our ways." Dean chuckled slightly.

"Will you hurry up!" He heard Sam groan from behind Dean. "Someone's going to see us!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Dean hissed and pulled himself the rest of the way through the window. Castiel pulled his knees up to his chest, as Dean bounced on the bed and landed on the floor. Sam climbed in quickly after him and managed, despite his height, to land a little more gracefully than his brother.

"What are you doing in here?!" Castiel barked at them, not bothering to hide his anger anymore.

"Wow, what's up with you?" Dean asked, when he'd finally got himself back into a standing position.

"Yeah. You've been on edge for weeks." Sam added and sat down on the bed opposite Castiel. He reached over and touched Cas' ankle, running his fingers lightly over the exposed skin. But Cas yanked himself away and stood up, making sure he was out of both brothers' reach.

"Don't!" He hissed, as he backed away from him.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Sam asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"What's wrong?!" He screamed and the brothers winced back at him. "What's wrong is that I have to lie in my bed almost every night listening to you two! Did you get some kind of kick out of it! Making sure I could hear everything! I thought what happened was…was…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't admit to them that he thought it was something more than one night. That it had been a promise they would keep. He couldn't stand seeing them laughing at him on top of everything else. Sam stood and walked over to him, as Cas backed further towards the door. He was ready to run again if he had to.

"Cas, I swear, we didn't know you could hear us." Cas snorted in reply and refused to look at either of them. "Hey! It's not like we can go out in public and tell the whole world how we feel about each other. Dean and I love each other. But we could go to prison for how we feel about each other…and how we feel about you." Cas lifted his head and looked at the two of them, searching their eyes for any sign of a lie.

"You don't mean that." He said softly and looked back down at his feet. Dean looked over at his brother and rolled his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Castiel around the waist, spinning him around and pulling him against his chest.

"You think we would have climbed through your bedroom window, risking being seen, if we didn't care about you?" His hot breath on Castiel cheek was making it hard for him to stay focused. He struggled against Dean's grip, but couldn't get himself free.

"You can't feel that kind of…" he couldn't find the words. "Not after one night."

Dean didn't answer. Instead he dipped his head and began sucking on Castiel's neck. He continued to struggle until he felt Sam's hand on his cheek. He looked up at the taller man and gasped when he drew him in for a kiss. It wasn't as rough as the last time they'd kissed. It was soft and gentle, like Sam was trying to prove a point.

"Do you still feel that way about us, Cas?" Sam breathed against his lips and Cas felt drunk. His head was spinning and he couldn't find words while Dean was attacking his neck. "Cas?"

"Yeah." He sighed when Dean stepped back.

"It's gonna be crowded in here. Especially with Gigantor." Dean grinned and Sam rolled his eyes. "You got anymore accommodating rooms?" He asked and Cas shook his head.

"We're not going anywhere near my parents room!" He said warningly. "I…don't think there's anywhere else." He muttered.

"You two keep each other occupied, I'll go look." Dean said and pushed Castiel into Sam's arms. It was only a split second of stalling before Sam reached around and squeezed his ass. Cas fell against his chest and groaned at the erection pressing into his stomach.

"You miss this, Cas? Miss my hands on you?" He groaned and pushed his hips against Sam's leg, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his own growing erection.

"All right, you two, don't get to the good part without me." Dean teased, as he stepped back into the room. "Found the perfect place."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion and Dean grinned, like the devil that he was, right back at him. He grabbed, both Cas and Sam, by the arm and dragged them down the hallway. When Dean pushed a certain door open Castiel nearly screamed in panic.

"No!" He yelped when Dean dragged him inside. "We cant! This is Gabriel's room!" Gabriel's bed was a lot larger than Castiel's. He'd never understood why his brother had asked for a king sized bed. He was content with the single one he slept in every night.

"When's he due home?" Sam asked, as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Around midnight." Cas replied, trying to steady his breathing. They weren't actually going to fuck him on his brother's bed? Were they?

"What about your parents?" Dean added.

"Gone for a few days…and Anna is staying at a friend's house." He added the last part to save them the trouble of asking.

"So we have until midnight? Ok then, Castiella." Dean chuckled at his own joke and walked towards Cas. "Do you remember what I said to you last time we did this?" Cas gulped and nodded his head. "Tell me." Dean demanded and stopped walking when Cas' legs hit the end of the bed.

"Y-you said…you wanted to suck me off…while Sam fucked me." Dean moaned and grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him forward and crushing their lips together. Cas immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, desperate for something to hold on to.

"Yeah and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He whispered then stood back, peeling off his jacket and shirt. Cas reached for his own shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it onto the floor. Sam moved to the bed and sat down, pulling Castiel into his lap. Cas gasped when he felt Sam's hard cock pressing into his ass. He was already completely naked. _When the hell had he done that?_

"We're gonna take good care of you. Show you how much we want you." Sam mouthed against his shoulder and Cas shivered in anticipation. He could barely think straight, as he lifted his hips, allowing Dean to pull his trousers off.

"God, Cas, you look so good like this. All rung out and desperate for it." Dean hissed and dropped to his knees.

Cas gasped when the air conditioned breeze hit his skin. Dean kissed along his thigh, over his stomach and down the other thigh, always missing where Cas wanted him most.

"Dean!" He growled and felt the man laugh slightly against his skin.

"What do you want, Castiella?" He teased and flicked his tongue against the head of Cas' cock. He arched towards his mouth, lifting completely off Sam's lap. He felt fingers prodding at his ass and began to shake with desperation.

"Please!" He begged when Sam pushed the first finger into his tight hole.

"Mmmm, Cas, you're so tight. Cant wait to get my cock inside you." Sam said, as he pushed mercilessly into him. Cas rocked his hips back against the finger, trying desperately to get more.

"Get on the bed, Cas." Dean ordered and pulled him up. His legs trembled and he watched, as Sam moved to stand up, then Dean forced him down onto his back. Dean pushed his legs up until his feet were planted flat on the mattress. He gasped when he felt the warm breath against his hole. "Gotta open you up. Sam's bigger, he might break you in two." Cas gasped when the first flick of Dean's tongue met his hole.

"Dean, please." He was almost crying. He shuts his eyes tight, loving the pleasure he was feeling all over again. His cock was painfully hard and he was thrashing back and forth, feeling like he was going to die. It felt like he was still a fucking virgin. But he was as close as he could get.

"Should I take pity on him, Dean?" Sam asked and dipped his head down to kiss the tip of Castiel's cock.

"Please, I need it!" Cas cried out when Sam swallowed him down and Dean pushes his tongue past his barrier. He grips the bed sheets, thrusting deep into Sam's throat.

"Castiel! What the hell are you-" The door bashed open and the brothers froze, both turning at the same time to look at the doorway. Castiel thought he might murder Gabriel! In fact, he was certain of it.

"Shit!" Dean yelped and quickly backed away from Cas. Sam had grabbed a pillow and was trying to cover himself up. Both of them had rose tinted cheeks and were looking absolutely terrified.

Gabriel, on the other hand, was staring open mouthed at the three of them. A paper bag, filled with sweets, lay at his feet, completely forgotten.

"Um…I, uh…" He stuttered and Cas sat up on his elbows to get a better look at his brother. Gabriel's eyes widened as if he hadn't even noticed Cas was there. Cas couldn't help but laugh slightly. Knowing that he wasn't the only Novak that got a little tongue tied around these two was a relief.

"Sam." Sam turned nervously and looked at Castiel, as if begging him to come up with a good explanation for this. Honestly, how could anyone explain this into anything other than what it was? "I think Gabriel wants a kiss." He stated and Sam glared at him. His face was flushed and he looked practically murderous.

Castiel pointed back towards his brother. Sam slowly turned his head and Cas watched as realization dawned on him. Gabriel was hard. They could clearly see his erection pressing against the tightness of his jeans. Sam let out a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding. He heard Dean having the same reaction.

"He knew." Castiel stated.

"I thought it would have been obvious that we didn't want this getting out, Cas!" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't tell him!" Cas bit back in anger. "He saw us!" The brother's looked between Castiel and Gabriel, who still appeared to be in shock. "If he was going to say anything, don't you think he would have done it by now. So, like I said before, I think he wants a kiss."

Sam looked over at Dean, who nodded his head as if he was giving his brother permission. Sam then slowly moved towards Gabriel. He cupped the smaller man by the chin and forced his head up to look into his eyes.

"Do you want a kiss?" He asked and Gabriel gulped loudly, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He slowly nodded and Sam smirked at him. A smirk that could rival his brother's. "Ok, kiss him." He pointed over his shoulder and Castiel squeaked in fear. Dean grinned and winked at his brother, liking very much where this was going.

"I… cant…we're…" Gabriel stuttered, looking at Castiel with wide eyed panic.

"Brothers?" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded frantically. "That didn't stop us."

"It's just a kiss, Gabe. If you do it, Sam will give you a treat." Dean grinned at him.

"Dean!" Castiel snapped warningly, but Dean just slapped his leg in response. Cas turned back to look at his brother. Sam was behind him, pillow forgotten, and was pushing him towards the bed. "He doesn't want to kiss me!" Castiel hissed and looked down in shame.

"No?" Dean asked and moved to stand next to Sam. "I don't know many people who would get hard by watching their brother receive a blow job." He pointed out. Cas looked up at Gabriel and noticed his cheeks were getting redder by the second.

What disturbed Castiel the most, wasn't that the brothers were egging Gabriel into this…it was the fact that he hoped Gabriel would. The thought of his own brother kissing him wasn't as bad as he thought.

"You don't have to do this." Castiel said, looking into his brother's eyes. "Just walk out now, if you want to." Gabriel shook slightly. Then to Castiel's surprise he bent down and pressed their lips together.

"Weak!" Dean called causing both of them to jump apart. "That's how you kiss your mother!" Gabriel huffed slightly, breathing against Castiel's face. He knew that expression. It was the same look Gabriel got when he was loosing at a certain sport. He dipped his head again and kissed Castiel. This time with more force, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Castiel moaned against him, feeling his cock twitch with interest. "Atta boy." Dean said and Castiel knew, if he could see him, he would have a huge grin on his face.

"That better?" Gabriel asked and, to Castiel's shock, he smiled.

"Y-yeah." He replied and heard Sam chuckle slightly.

"I guess he deserves a treat now, eh Sammy?" Dean said. Sam grabbed Gabriel by his hair and pulled him back towards him. He turned him around and pulled him closer, lightly running his lips across over his mouth.

Dean turned and moved towards Castiel, straddling him and pushing him back onto the bed. "Cant leave you out." He said and lowered his head, biting down on one of Castiel's nipples. He arched into him, purring and grabbing Dean's short hair, holding him in place.

"Watch." He heard Sam whisper. Opening his eyes, he looked over Dean's shoulders and saw Sam holding Gabriel against his chest, his eyes trained on Castiel. Castiel groaned, as Dean kissed lower down his body. Gabriel gasped when Cas threw his head back, shocked at how quickly Dean took him into his mouth.

Sam started to pull Gabriel's clothing off, running his hands over his smooth skin. He kissed along his shoulders and neck, burying his face in his hair.

"Dean, close!" Cas cried out, gripping Dean's head trying to hold him in place. But Dean quickly pulled off and stood up. Cas almost cried with frustration and reached down to take his cock in his hand, willing to finish himself at this point.

"Ah!" Dean admonished and slapped his hand away. "I've got a better idea." He pulled Gabriel forward and then pushed him towards his brother. "Stop fighting it. You know you want to."

"Dean, please, stop it!" Cas growled and glared at the Winchester.

"I don't hear him complaining." Dean replied.

Castiel gasped when he felt Gabriel's hands grip his thighs. This wasn't going to happen! Gabriel must be drunk! But he didn't have his usual slurred dopey expression. Castiel knew ever inch of his brother. He knew when he was sober and serious.

He hissed when Gabriel's lips wrapped around his dick. He tried to keep still, not wanting to let himself come. Sam seemed to sense this and moved to lie down on the bed next to him. He grabbed Castiel's face and kissed him. Forcing his tongue into his mouth, trying to distract him. Cas' hips began to jerk and he couldn't fight the build up in his stomach anymore. Gabriel swallowed everything he had to offer and Cas shook through his orgasm.

"That belongs to me!" Dean snapped and grabbed Gabriel, kissing him roughly, bruising his mouth and sucking the last of the come away.

Sam stroked Castiel's stomach until he came back down to Earth. He was panting heavily and staring at his brother with fear in his eyes.

"I think it's time you returned the favour." He rasped, looking at Dean. Dean seemed to contemplate this for a second before turning to his brother.

"He's all yours." Sam stood and backed Gabriel against his bedroom wall. He stripped him of the rest of his clothes and dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Guess we'll have to do this my way another time, Cas." Dean said to him before he grabbed him and pulled him to sit up on the bed. "I'll just have to fuck you again." Castiel gasped and nodded his head, not even prepared for Dean's fingers slipping inside him.

He heard Gabriel groan and turned to look at him. Sam had his cock in his mouth and was working him open with his fingers. Gabriel was clutching the back of his head, legs shaking with need. Cas knew he was a goner, just like him.

"You getting a little distracted?" Dean teased. "Guess you like him more than you're letting on."

"No!" Cas snapped in response. "Want you."

"As you wish." Dean removed his fingers and pushed inside him without warning. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the moaning coming from his brother, not allowing himself to believe it was turning him on. He gripped tightly to Dean, as he slammed into him again and again. "God, Cas, you're so tight. Just like I remember, so tight and only good enough for us!"

"Only you!" He replied arched his back when Dean slammed into his prostate. He could hear Gabriel's moans getting louder and chanced a look. Sam had Gabriel's legs wrapped around his hips and was driving into him, hard and fast. But Gabriel's eyes were on him, watching his face and biting his lip so hard he was drawing blood. Castiel gasped at the sight. It was enough to throw him over the edge again and his whole body tensed in shock.

"That's it, Cas! Come for me! Let him hear you!" Dean whispered in his ear. He pushed harder into him, riding Cas through his orgasm. He clenched down hard on Dean's cock and sent him over the edge, spilling everything he had into Castiel's ass.

Dean collapsed on top of him, panting heavily and racked with exhaustion.

"That was fucking amazing." He sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel. "No promise breaking. I want you more than this."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Cas asked in a low voice.

"Not letting you go." Dean muttered.

"That's…gonna be hard. I'm going to University soon." He replied.

"Where?" Dean asked and rolled onto his side to look Castiel in the eyes.

"Chicago. Gabriel's going there too." Castiel sighed and rested his head on Dean's chest. He felt the bed dip behind him and turned slightly, surprised to see Gabriel lying against his back.

"I think we can work around that." Dean grinned and felt his eyes starting to grow heavy.

"Yeah?" Cas asked, not able to hide the hope in his voice.

"Yeah." Dean smiled. Not long after he was softly snoring. Cas turned over to look at Gabriel, Sam already fast asleep on the other side of him.

"You ok?" He asked nervously looking at his brother.

"Better than ok." Gabriel whispered and gently kissed him on the lips. Castiel blinked a few times, not entirely sure if that was going to become a normal thing for them. He sighed again, too tired to think about it tonight. The last thing he remembered before closing his eyes was a blanket being pulled over him and Gabriel's arm wrapping around his waist.

**Well damn, this story was going to end here, but now I'm getting all inspired and its turning into a tale. Damn, damn, damn! I guess I could stop it here. Let me know if you want to see more. Love ya, dolls! Dont forget to review. X X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who am I do deny a request for more of this? So much for it being a once off, never doing this again, story. I don't think I've enjoyed writing any of my other fics as much as this. So here is the latest chapter. All smutty just like the rest. Surprisingly, a story appears to be forming. Against my will! I swear I never expected it to get this far. Damn my pervy brain! Please keep reviewing, it's the only thing that keeps me writing. Love ya, dolls!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Understanding And Handling

Castiel was worried about his brother. Gabriel had been giving him the cold shoulder for almost a week. He wasn't arguing with him or giving him angry looks. He was ignoring him altogether… and it was driving Castiel insane because, against his better judgement, he was developing feelings for his brother. He couldn't help it. After _that night_ he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. Of Gabriel kissing him or sucking him off. He became hard every time Gabriel passed through a room he was occupying. But Gabriel didn't so much as glance in his direction. It made Castiel afraid. Had Gabriel been drunk after all? Did he feel too pressured into it? Would he tell anyone? That last thought made Castiel sick to his stomach. Not only would his family find out what a perverted human being he had become, he would lose Sam and Dean. He didn't think he could survive without them now.

But the following week, things took a turn for the worse. John Winchester stopped by and spent an alarming amount of time in the garden talking to their father. Castiel watched from his bedroom window, looking for any sign of anger or distress in his father's face. But, they seemed to be having a polite and cheerful conversation. When John patted Chuck on the back and walked away, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief.

"The Winchesters have invited us all on a little camping trip." Chuck said when they all took a seat at the dinner table. Castiel was starting to wonder if those parenting books his mother read had melted their brains. Their family dinners seemed to be becoming a more frequent thing.

"Camping trip?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Why?" Gabriel added around a mouthful of food. It was a fair question. The Novak's didn't do family holidays…and they certainly didn't do camping.

"We thought it would be nice to spend some quality time together before you two went off to college." Their mother replied, though she was showing no sign of emotion at the loss of her two eldest sons. So he had to suspect there was an ulterior motive. And he didn't like the idea of that.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/? **

He was almost fast asleep when he heard the light tapping on his window. Pulling back the curtains, he saw Dean smiling in at him. He slid the window open, as quietly as he could and waited for Dean to climb inside. But he didn't budge from where he sat.

"What are you doing over here?" Cas whispered, not wanting to disturb his sleeping family.

"Came over to see if you were going on this camping trip or not." Dean replied.

"I think so. Why did your dad invite us? It's not like we made a good first impression." Castiel pointed out, remembering his mortified expression as he fled the Winchester home the last time they had all been together.

"You're making the only impression." Dean answered and sat down on the window sill. "People in neighbourhoods like this, don't take kindly to people like us."

"What do you mean_ 'people like you'_?" Cas asked and sat up on his knees so he was leaning closer to the window. Just to get a little closer to Dean.

"Felons." Dean replied and waited for the usual shocked or disgusted reaction. But Castiel just stared up at him with confusion. "My dad was in prison a few years ago. He got in with some bad people and dug himself in too deep. But my mum stuck by him. Everyone thought she was mad. When he got out, he'd changed. He was happier…we all were. When people hear about him, they immediately paint some picture of what they believed he did, rather than knowing the truth. People love to gossip. Your parents are different, though. They accept us. I think my parents appreciate that."

"Dean." Cas interrupted. "Please don't trust that my parents are being kind. My mother is one of the nosiest people you will ever meet and my dad only takes advantage of things…mostly for his own gain. Don't believe for one second that he has your family's best interest at heart." Cas liked John and Mary. They were warm and loving. He didn't want to see them suffer anymore than they already had.

"Don't worry, Cas." Dean smiled and lent carefully through the window to kiss him softly on the lips. "My dad might have changed his ways, but he'll do anything to protect his family. My mum can be a real pistol too, when she's angry. They can take care of themselves. But thanks for worrying about them." Cas grinned up at him and grabbed the back of his head for another kiss. Dean laughed into his mouth, almost falling through the window. "Stop! Can't be doing that now. Might make Gabriel and Sam jealous." He teased.

His smile slipped from his face when he saw Castiel's expression sadden. At the mention of his brother's name he felt all the depression seep back into his mind.

"What's up?" Dean asked and gently placed his hand under Cas' chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"It's Gabriel." Cas replied and Dean raised one eyebrow in question. "He hasn't spoken to me since…_you know_… he wont even look at me. I think he hates me." Dean sighed and kissed the top of Cas' head.

"Don't worry, Cas. Everything will be fine, I promise." He kissed him one last time before climbing across the tree and back into his own house.

Cas sat looking out the window for a long time, lost in his own worries. What were his parents planning? Would Gabriel ever speak to him again? And how the hell did Dean really believe that everything was going to be ok? _One thing's for sure_, he thought bitterly, _this camping trip is going to suck!_

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Dean! Hurry up or we're leaving with you!" Sam called and Castiel laughed from where he was leaning against his father's car. Everyone was packed and ready to go. Everyone except Dean. He finally came rushing out of the house, two bags in hand and a beaming grin on his face.

"Sure you have enough there, Dean?" John teased at the sight of the bulging bags. "If I see anything electronic sticking out of those bags its getting removed."

"No DVD players, Ipods, portable microwaves or cell phones, sir." Dean grinned at him and threw the two bags into the back of the car.

"Wouldn't matter about the phones anyway, there's no reception out there." Sam added and turned to smile at Anna when she squawked in anger.

"No phones?! How am I supposed to keep in touch with my friends?" She shouted and quickly pulled out her cell phone to send emergency texts.

"Anna, stop worrying." Gabriel called from the back of the car. "It's only three days…tell your friends to send out a search party if its any longer. I doubt they'll come looking, however. No way would they want to damage their fake tans or false nails." Sam, Dean and Castiel laughed and Gabriel immediately blushed and ducked down into the car. Castiel turned to look at Dean and mouthed _'see what I mean'_. Dean merely shrugged in response and climbed into the Winchester-Mobile.

The journey into the country was dull and nerve wracking. Anna had insisted that she couldn't sit between Castiel and Gabriel because she got car sick. True to her word, she threw up several times in a paper bag provided by her mother. Castiel was afraid to move. Any shift at all and he would brush against Gabriel in some way. But the older twin kept his eyes on the passing scenery, only joining in the conversation if he was asking a direct question.

Hours passed and Castiel was beginning to feel tired. His head was dropping to one side, but he no longer had the strength to fight it. They had been awake since four that morning. It was just after midday and they still hadn't arrived at the campsite. So he slept. Better than he had slept all week. Warm and safe.

"Come on, you two! Up and at 'em!" Cas jumped and felt his head connect with something solid, causing his neck to bend awkwardly. He yelped and grabbed his neck quickly rubbing the pain away. Before he could even become fully alert, Gabriel was climbing out of the car, cheeks burning and a scowl set on his face.

"Comfortable were you?" Sam asked in a teasing tone, when he ducked his head into the car to look at Castiel.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You two sleeping on top of each other like an old married couple. It was kinda cute." Sam grinned and Castiel gave him a look of shock.

"He…we…did anyone…" Cas stammered, but Sam seemed to understand his panic.

"Remember, you're brothers, its ok." He smiled and Cas relaxed slightly. Though it didn't remove the sickening feeling in his gut. Gabriel had looked pissed. He was angry as hell and, Cas believed, it was all his fault.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Ok, who's up for a boat race?" Dean called once the tents were set up and everything had been unpacked from the cars. Sam immediately stepped forward, ready to work off his adrenaline and enjoy a bit friendly competition.

"I'm in! Cas?" Castiel looked up from his book and frowned.

"I've never been on a boat before." He admitted, but closed his book and stood to follow the brothers. Dean smiled at him and then turned towards one of the smaller tents.

"Gabriel, you up for a race?" The tent shifted slightly for a few moments and the Gabriel emerged, looking a little sour faced.

"Sure, why not." He snapped and began to follow them down towards the river.

"I want to come too!" Anna called and began to follow them. Cas noticed that Gabriel tensed in the same manner he did. How could they explain to Anna that she wasn't welcome, without hurting her feelings?

"Sure thing, Anna. Do you know how to swim?" Sam asked and she nodded enthusiastically in reply.

"Ok then." Dean added. "Hope you don't mind salt water. It's a good thing that's your real hair colour. The salt can strip the colour out of it and leave it looking kind of grey." Anna instinctively touched her hair and bit her lip. Cas had to turn his back so she wouldn't see him grinning.

"Well… I'll be in the boat, so it'll be ok, right?" She asked.

"Or course." Sam grinned back at her. "But these boats are old. They can tip very easily."

"You know what? I was thinking of going for a walk instead." She stepped a little closer to Dean, hoping he would take some unknown hint.

"Well, ok, we'll see you at dinner then?" He replied and turned to walk away from her. Castiel avoided looking at his sister, as he stepped past her, not wanting to see the angry glare she was throwing his way.

"It would probably be better if you each went with one of us." Sam pointed out as they reached the boats. "You two don't have as much experience. Dean and I have been doing this for years."

So it ended up with Dean and Gabriel in one boat, while Castiel and Sam climbed into the other. Cas gripped tightly to Sam's arm as he stepped in, not quite mastering his sea legs. The boat rocked violently from side to side until they were both seated. Sam gave him a quick run through on how to properly use the oars and what to do should the boat tip over. Castiel glanced over at the other boat to see Dean giving Gabriel the same talk.

Soon they were out on the river, rowing a good distance away from the campsite.

"There's no rapids this way, is there?" Cas called over his shoulder, as he tried to keep the boat level. He could hear Sam chuckling slightly from behind him.

"No, we wouldn't go that far down stream. We're just looking for somewhere private." Castiel gulped at that thought and looked over at Gabriel. He and Dean were sat facing each other and Dean was leaning in close to talk to him. Gabriel nodded his head every now and then but appeared to be staying silent while Dean spoke.

He felt the boat rock slightly, as Sam shifted to sit directly behind him. "Stop worrying so much." He mumbled in his ear.

"I guess Dean told you then?" Cas asked, but didn't really need an answer. It didn't seem like there was anything that Sam and Dean didn't share.

"Dean went through the same shit when he and I started to develop feelings for each other. Dean's the best person to talk to about it. Just give him time." Sam instructed and Castiel sighed and looked down at his feet. He wasn't afraid that Gabriel wouldn't want more with him. He was afraid that Gabriel could never forget what they'd done if he_ did_ want to stop. Even though they were so different, he didn't want to lose his brother.

"Sammy, head for that cove!" Dean called over and Sam waved his arm in the air to let Dean know he'd heard him.

"Just remember to give him time." He whispered again and then they silently rowed the boat towards a small cove. It had large boulder rocks surrounding it and lay in the shade with the trees hovering overhead.

Once they pulled the boats out of the water they took a seat against the rocks, panting from exhaustion.

"Ok, you two wait here. Sammy and I need to have a look around. Been a while since we were last here, don't want to get lost once we start out on foot." Castiel opened his mouth to argue, but before he even got one word past his lips the Winchesters had disappeared through the trees.

He and Gabriel sat in silence for a long time. Sam's words were ringing in Castiel's ears, so he chose to wait and see if Gabriel would speak first. His twin sat throwing rocks into the water, not looking at him or making any move to start a conversation. Even with the sound of the water and the birds over their heads, the silence between them was almost maddening.

"Gabriel-" His brother quickly stood and moved away from him.

"Don't!" He hissed and turned his back on Castiel. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Gabriel, please, I cant take this much longer." Castiel tried and stepped closer to him.

"You cant take this? Poor you, Castiel. You've got Sam and Dean to take care of you, so why should you be worried about me?!" Gabriel yelled so loudly that several birds scattered from the trees. Of all the things Gabriel could have said, Cas was not expecting that.

"What?" He asked and tried to force Gabriel to look at him.

"You know, Dean is actually stupid enough to believe that you have feelings for me!" Gabriel laughed dryly. "But you got your kicks didn't you?"

"Gabriel, what are you talk about?" Cas begged and opted to step round in front of him, to try and see his face. "Of course I have feelings for you! Why would you think I didn't?"

"You weren't there!" Gabriel snapped and Castiel felt even more confused. "You weren't there when I woke up. All three of you were gone and-" Gabriel jumped when Cas grabbed him and claimed his lips. His whole body froze in shock.

Cas couldn't help how he'd reacted. He was suddenly overcome with happiness. Gabriel had thought that they had used him. It was the furthest thing from the truth. But Cas knew he had to prove it. He had to prove to Gabriel that he cared about him.

He reached around and grabbed the back of Gabriel's head, holding him in place, while letting his other hand tease the buttons on his shirt. Gabriel moaned against his mouth and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. He began slowly pushing Castiel backwards (a common thing when Cas is getting kissed, apparently) until he felt the stone from one of the larger rocks digging into his back.

"Want you, Cas!" Gabriel said whilst still attempting to kiss him. "Cant help it, want you." Cas moaned in response and ground his hips against Gabriel's, letting him know the effect he was having on him.

"Doesn't take you two long, does it?" Came a cheeky voice from above their heads. They broke apart and looked up to see Dean standing on top of the rock, grinning down at them.

"Told you." Sam said from behind Gabriel, causing him to jump slightly. "This isn't the best place to be doing stuff like that. Just because we're away from the camp, doesn't mean you wont be seen." Gabriel and Cas flushed in realization. Almost as if they had forgotten there were certain rules for what they were doing.

"This way." Dean said and jumped down from the rock shoving them both by the shoulder and forcing them to walk.

Cas was shaking from Gabriel's kiss. It hadn't been anything better than Sam or Deans, but it felt like a different kind of amazing. Like it should have been happening all along. Gabriel looked very lost in thought and Cas decided not to interrupt him. _Just give him time._

They walked for a about ten minutes until they came into a clearing. Deeper into the forest. The trees grew so close together that it was almost impossible to see the sun shine. Only a few rays of sunlight broke through.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen!" Dean joked as he stood directly beneath the light. The other three laughed along with him, but continued to walk.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked and Sam suddenly stopped in front of him.

"Right here." He stated with a grin. Castiel looked around, expecting to see something interesting catch his eye. But there was nothing except moss covered trees and the soft Earth beneath his feet.

"Here?" He asked, making sure he had heard him right.

"Here." Dean confirmed and grabbed him. Castiel struggled against him, trying to push him away.

"Someone will see." He yelped when Dean bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"Sammy and I already checked. There's no one around here. No one will see us. I promise." Dean said and silenced anymore complaints with a soul destroying kiss. Cas continued to fight against him, pushing against his arms. But he couldn't deny that he liked it. The thrill of being caught. "But that's not why we're here." Dean said when he pulled back.

Castiel looked at him for a moment and Dean nudged him to turn around. "As much as I would love to fuck you. He needs it more." Castiel gulped when his eyes fell on Gabriel. His tongue was currently buried in Sam's mouth. "Admit it, Cas. You want to fuck him." Dean whispered in his ear.

"No." Cas said quickly. Dean stared down at him, but Cas kept his eyes on Gabriel. "I want him to fuck me. I want him to have the control." He said and Dean grinned.

He let go of Castiel completely and walked over to the other couple. He pulled Sam away and began grinding against him. It wasn't long before the younger Winchester was attempting to rip off his brother's clothes.

Gabriel stared at Cas for a moment before slowly walking towards him. Cas stayed very still, letting Gabriel take the reigns. When they were stood toe to toe, Gabriel lightly took his wrist and pulled his forward. The kiss was gentle and almost non existent. After having his mouth bruised in so many different ways, it just wasn't enough for Cas. He wrapped his arms around Gabe and gently pulled his closer, until their bodies were pressed together.

"Do you want me, Gabriel?" Cas asked against his mouth. Gabriel groaned and his hips jerked forward, letting Castiel know just how much he was enjoying it.

"There!" Gabriel hissed and turned, dragging Castiel forward and pinning him roughly against a tree. He pulled Castiel's top over his head and threw it down onto the damp ground, then began working off his trousers. Cas turned to look at Sam and Dean for a moment. Dean was lying in his back and Sam was on the ground between his legs, sucking on his cock like he was a starved man.

Cas gasped when the Gabriel's fingers prodded his ass. He had been so wrapped up in watching the other brothers, that he hadn't even realised that his trousers were around his ankles. He quickly stepped out of them and spread his legs, allowing Gabriel's slicked fingers to delve inside him. Slicked with what? He didn't know and he didn't care.

"Gabe!" He yelled out and Gabriel stood to claim his lips again.

"You feel so damn good, Cassie." Castiel growled and bit hard into his brother's neck.

"It's Cas! He snapped and then tensed when Gabriel pushed a third finger into him.

"Gonna work you so hard, you wont want anyone but me!" Gabriel moaned in his ear. Castiel felt his eyes stray to the Winchesters again. Gabriel must had noticed this because he added, "I can share! Doesnt mean that I want to." Castiel bucked his hips at the thought and grabbed onto his brother's shoulders.

"Hurry, Gabe, fuck me already!" He begged and could have cried when the fingers disappeared. Gabriel turned him around and pushed him against the tree. Castiel tensed when he felt the head of his cock pushing into his hole.

"Relax, Cas, let me make it good." Gabriel kissed his neck and pushed hard into him. Castiel pushed back into him, trying not to let his more sensitive area rub against the bark of the tree.

"God, fuck!" Gabriel slammed into him again and again. Cas can hear the sounds of moaning coming from the Winchesters, but he's too caught up in what Gabriel is doing to him to notice. The constant thrusting against his prostate was driving him crazy. Mixing that with the idea of getting caught was getting him so close to the edge.

"Love you, Cas!" Gabriel hissed in his ear and Castiel could feel him pouring into his ass. He then slumped against Castiel, exhausted. "Shit, Cas, your still-" Cas quickly turned and kissed him.

"It's ok. Dean owes me one." He winked at Gabriel and then moved over to where Dean is lying. Sam was lying on the ground next to him in post orgasmic bliss.

"I owe you one, huh?" Dean teased breathlessly and Castiel nodded with a smirk on his lips. "Look at you, getting all cocky." Dean grabbed his hands and pulled him down onto the ground next to him. He quickly straddled Cas and pushed him down flat on his back. "Been waiting a while to do this."

He bent his head and licked the underside of Cas' cock. His hips arch up on instinct, but Dean is quick to force him back down. He teased him mercilessly with his tongue and light kisses on the head of his cock.

"Fuck, Dean! Please, just do it!" He cried out and gripped the back of Dean's head.

"Fuck my mouth, Cas." Dean said to him and then swallows him down. Cas keeps his grip on Dean's head, as he thrusts deep into his mouth. Sam grabs his face and turns him slightly to steal a kiss. Cas can barely see, think or do anything apart from experience the amazing thing that is the Winchesters. He comes hard in Dean's mouth and gasps into Sam's.

"Fuck, Cas. You taste so damn good." A snap of a twig causes them all to jump. They turn and look around, taking a minute to realise that Gabriel is nowhere in sight.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Gabe?" Cas had to wait until everyone was fast asleep before he could approach his brother. But the small lamp in Gabriel's tent is still on when he pulls the zip back. Gabriel is lying on his side, facing away from him. "Gabe, please, what's wrong?"

"I'll never be enough for you." Gabriel muttered and turned over to look at him. Cas could see the hurt in his eyes and it rips apart his heart.

"Gabe, please don't ask me to give them up. I cant." He said softly and climbed in next to him.

"I know you cant." Gabriel replied and leans in close to him. "I just don't know if I can share you now."

"Gabriel, please dont make me chose."

**Aww, poor wee Gabriel. Don't worry, this isn't about to turn into some Angst ridden story. But things cant just go that smoothly for Gabriel and Cas. Just accepting that it would work so easily would have been pretty unbelievable. Now that this story has a bit of a plan…do you think they will last? Do you think that Cas will give up on Sam and Dean?! Next chapter will have more Sam and Dean. The tale of how they got together. Gotta love a flashback, right? The fluffyness shall return in later chapters. Things will work out for the best. For once, I have a plan! Look what's happened! What the hell happened to my one-shot? It's your fault! Yes you! The one reading this! Leave a review or I shall withhold the update. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Love ya, dolls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so the last chapter may have been a little more depressing than I intended it to be. Sorry, not overly sure what happened there. But it all gets fixed now. Back to the fluff. More sex, more sweetness…more, more, more. This chapter is a little shorter. But I'm so tired at the the minute. I promise the updates will be better once we hit the weekend and I dont have to worry about getting up for work. Thanks for all the reviews. Please leave more. Love ya, dolls. **

Chapter 4 Story Untold

Castiel was a little surprised by the turn of events. After Gabriel's confession, Cas had secretly confided in Dean. Dean didn't like it. He liked Gabriel, but didn't share those feelings that Cas obviously did. He also knew that Gabriel wasn't that comfortable around them either. Sure, he had fucked Sam. But to Gabriel, that had been a one time deal. It gave Dean a plan. The plan was…send Sam out to get the intel on what was running through the little weirdos mind. A date, if you will. With Gabriel…alone.

"Why did I think this was a good idea again?" Dean asked, as he lay on his bed next to Cas. They were both fully clothed (shocking) and actually having a conversation of their own. Cas wouldn't admit it out loud, but he liked it. He liked getting to know Dean…and Sam.

"I was hoping it was because you didn't want to lose me." Cas offered and turned his head to look at him.

"Damn straight." Dean replied and smiled at him. "I know you love your brother. Maybe you haven't figured out how much yet. But I hope he knows that Sam and I wont back down easily."

"He knows. And so do I." Castiel replied. He loved Gabriel. Hell, he'd had sex with Gabriel. But those feelings just didn't run as deep as they did with Sam and Dean. The Winchesters made him feel alive, secure and loved. What he had with his brother was different. And he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"I just hope it doesn't fuck things up between you two. It almost tore Sam and I apart when we first started this." Dean waved his hands around slightly, as if trying in his own way to explain what _'this' _was.

"How did you two come to this?" Cas asked and Dean smiled slightly.

"I blame Jess." He replied.

"Who?" Cas asked and rolled onto his side, tucking his arm under his head and staring at Dean.

"Sam's first… and only girlfriend." Dean laughed slightly, as if he was remembering an amusing story.

"How is it her fault?" Cas asked, trying to pry the tale out of Dean as innocently as he could.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/**

**Flashback…**

Seventeen year old Dean Winchester was loving life. It was Spring Break and he was happily working on his dad's car. His dad had just recently been released from prison and Dean was determined to get the car up and running for his birthday. Sam was perched on the tool box, handing Dean the tools he asked for and sipping quietly on a coke. He knew not to talk when Dean was working. But Dean could sense there was something he needed to talk about.

"You ok, Sammy?" He asked in a muffled voice. He was currently underneath the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied softly.

"You're also a bad liar." Dean called out and Sam smiled lightly. "What's wrong?"

"I asked this girl…Jess…to a dance." Sam explained and glared when he heard Dean laugh.

"So what's the problem? Good for you, finally chasing skirt." Dean teased and received a kick to the leg from his brother.

"What if she wants to me to kiss her?" Sam said nervously.

"Then kiss her." Dean snapped back and Sam didn't have to see him to know that he was rolling his eyes.

"Dean…I've never…" Dean rolled out from under the car to look at his brother's blushing face.

"It's not rocket science, Sammy. It just comes naturally." Dean explained, but it didn't do anything to improve Sam's mood.

"What if I'm bad at it?" He asked and Dean grinned slightly.

"Not possible. How could you be a bad kisser, when you're related to me?" He joked and Sam threw a dirty rag at his face. "Sam, I'm telling you, don't worry so much about it."

"What was your first kiss like?" Sam asked and Dean laughed, knowing there was no way out of this conversation.

"It was…an experience." Dean replied and Sam looked even more pissed off. "What do you want from me, Sammy? You want me to show you how to kiss?" It had come out as a sarcastic question, but Dean didn't miss the way Sam's eyes lit up. "No!"

"Dean, it's just a kiss. I don't want to suck at it." Sam begged and stood up.

"Not gonna happen!" Dean growled and pushed him away. Sam huffed and stormed out of the garage, leaving Dean to question whether the conversation had even really happened or not. _I swear that kid gets weirder every day!_

It wasn't unnatural for Sam to ask for his big brother's advice. He had been doing it since he could speak. Like he was always seeking Dean' approval. But this! This was too much to ask.

At dinner Sam sat with his eyes on his food. Dean knew he was still pissed off, but he refused to acknowledge why. The last thing he wanted was Sam to stupidly bring the topic up in conversation, especially in front of their parents.

"You all right, Sammy?" Their dad asked and Sam turned to look at him.

"I'm fine." He replied, but Dean could see nothing but sadness in his eyes. He hated it when Sam was upset. It was his job to make sure his brother was happy.

So later that evening, when their parents were asleep, Dean slipped into Sam's bedroom. The younger Winchester was lying on his side, facing the wall, but Dean knew he was awake. He couldn't fake anything around Dean, least of all sleep.

"Sammy, I wanna talk to you." Dean whispered and lightly touched his shoulder.

"I'm tired, Dean." Sam snapped in reply and refused to look at him. Dean huffed in anger and placed a firm grip on Sam's arm, pulling him onto his back and making him face him.

"You want to learn to kiss or not?" He demanded and Sam's eyes snapped open to look at him. So full of hope and desperation. "Don't expect any fireworks. A quick demonstration and that's it!" He warned and Sam nodded. He sat up and let the blankets fall from his chest. "Put a damn shirt on! This is awkward enough."

Sam quickly scrambled out of the bed and pulled an old tee shirt on. He bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet, waiting for Dean to give him instructions.

"Sit down, you're making me nervous." He sat down on the bed next to Dean and stared at him hands. "Have you had any experience?"

"Kissing mum goodnight." Sam replied and Dean rolled his eyes. How could this kid be so damn smart_ and dumb_ all at the same time. In situations like this, Dean was reminded of Sam when they were kids. But he tried to shake that thought away. Sam was fifteen! _Keep that in mind! He is not a child anymore!_

"Ok, when you kiss someone, you don't purse your lips like when you kiss family." Sam frowned slightly and Dean resisted the urge to face palm himself. He could feel his cheeks growing hot and tried to fight down his own nerves. "Just…like this."

Then he lent forward. He pressed his mouth softly onto Sam's barely touching him at all. Sam didn't move his mouth, or any part of his body for that matter, until Dean pulled back. "You will need to participate at some point here, Sam."

Sam nodded his head and waited for Dean to lean in again. This time he massaged his mouth against Dean. They kept it simple, closed mouth kisses. Dean jumped slightly when Sam reached up and touched his cheek. He gently placed his hand on Sam's side, forgetting for a moment who he was kissing, and edged closer to him. Sam gasped and Dean pushed his tongue into his mouth. He couldn't control himself, it felt so natural, even though it was Sam.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"So…this all started because Sam wanted to know how to kiss a girl?" Cas asked in disbelief. Dean laughed and pulled him closer. Cas didn't say anything in regards to the cuddling. Dean wasn't normally the type. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I guess so. We're a bit messed up." Dean admitted and kissed the top of his head.

"You're not messed up." Cas mumbled against his neck and lent into kiss it. He felt Dean tense against him and grinned. "You're perfect."

"Perfect seems a little out of character for me." Dean replied and turned to claim his lips. But Cas pulled away, sat up and straddled Dean's hips.

"I don't think the story is over yet." He teased and Dean grinned up at him, resting his hands lightly on Cas' hips. "What happened after you kissed?"

"Oh, I ran my ass back to my room and locked the door." Dean said and rubbed lazy circles over Cas' hip bones, while Cas began playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Why?" Cas asked with a trademark head tilt.

"Because I didn't want to admit that I liked it."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

**FLASHBACK….**

"Well, Sammy, how was your first date?" John joked, as soon as Sam walked in through the door. Dean turned his head slightly, trying to stay focused on the television, not wanting to appear like he was interested.

"It…was nice." Sam replied and walked round to sit on the empty sofa. Since the kiss, the brothers had avoided any form of contact with each other. They spoke when it was required of them, but they never even sat in a room together if they were alone.

"Nice?" John asked sceptically. "Did you kiss her?"

"I…" Sam cast a worried look at Dean. Dean could feel his brother's eyes burning into the side of his head, but he refused to look at him.

"John, stop torturing him. It's none of your business!" Mary gave John a warning look and he backed off, changing the subject.

Dean sat, for the most part, in complete silence. He occasionally changed the channels, just out of habit. It took a few moments to realise the topic of conversation had moved to him.

"…not gone out with anyone in almost two weeks. Not like you, boy." Dean turned to look at his father with a curious look on his face.

"I've been out." He retorted.

"Yeah, by yourself. You're usually gushing over some girl. What? No one good enough for you anymore? What's changed?" Dean felt his cheeks beginning to burn. Normally he could laugh off his father's teasing. He knew there was no harm meant, but this time it was different. Because something had changed. Sam had changed.

"I need to go lie down." He replied and stood up, heading for the stairs.

"Dinner is almost ready." Mary called after him, sounding worried.

"I'll heat something up later." He said and quickly headed to his room.

He lay on the bed, face buried in the pillow, trying to drown out the sounds of his family's laughter. Why couldn't he let it go? It was wrong! He shouldn't feel that way about his brother!

"Dean?" He jumped at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Go away, Sam! I'm not feeling well, don't want you to catch it." He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. But Sam wasn't buying it.

"Dean, you're a terrible liar too." Sam bent down close, so his mouth was right next to Dean's ear. "I kissed her."

"Good…good for you, Sammy." He tried to focus on anything other than his brother's breath on his ear.

"I didn't like it." Sam added and Dean felt the bed dip slightly, knowing Sam was now sitting beside him.

"Too bad. Plenty more fish in the sea." He replied and kept his head buried in the pillow.

"Don't you want to know why?" Sam tested and Dean could feel parts of his body beginning to stir with interest.

"Ok, why?" Dean asked.

"She wasn't you." Dean almost jumped out of his skin when Sam moved his lips against his neck. His whole body arched upwards and he quickly flipped over to glare at his brother.

"What the hell, Sam!" He yelled and Sam quickly backed away.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"GET OUT!"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"It's strange to hear this. The way you and Sam are now, people would believe you initiated the relationship." Cas pointed out and lowered his head, pulling Dean shirt open and flicking his tongue against his nipple. Dean gasped and pulled him up for a kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth and then biting down hard on his lower lip.

"No, I was against it for a long time." Dean admitted when he pulled away.

"So, what changed?" Cas asked and began tugging on the belt of Dean's trousers.

"Ngh!" Dean was having trouble focusing when Cas' hands were so close to where he desperately wanted them. But he lost all other parts of control when Cas stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't say stop!" He hissed in anger.

"Neither did I." Cas smirked back and Dean couldn't help but grin. He grabbed the smaller man around the waist and flipped them over.

"How about I fuck you senseless and then tell you the rest of the tale? It could be your bedtime story." He teased and began kissing down Castiel's chest. But Cas quickly grabbed his head, much to his bodies annoyance, and pulled him back up to eye level.

"No sex until you finish."

"You're killing me here, Cas!"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

**FLASHBACK…**

The mood in the Winchester house had been tense for months. Dean would barely acknowledge Sam's presence and Sam walked around in a bubble of depression. Their parents tried everything to find out what the problem was. John had even gone as far as following them around when they left the house. They had thought of drugs, gang related problems, hormones and even money problems. But they came up with nothing. They couldn't figure out what was wrong with their boys.

"You all set for your party this weekend, Sammy?" John asked, trying to entice some sort of reaction out of his youngest son.

"Yeah." Sam replied, though he seemed like he couldn't care less. It was Sam's sixteenth and John and Mary had encouraged him to invite some friends over. They had even offered to go out for the evening and leave Dean in charge. That had not been met with the happiest of responses.

The party itself didn't consist of many people. Sam and Dean both thought it was boring as hell. But they didn't have each other to laugh about it with. So they stood in their separate corners, sipping cans of coke and looking extremely bored.

"How about some music, Sam?" Ash, one of Sam's classmates, asked and reached for the sound system. Soon people were swaying and dancing. The atmosphere soon shifted to become a little more relaxed.

"Come on, birthday boy, come dance with me." Meg Masters called and grabbed Sam by the arm. He downed the rest of his drink and followed her into the centre of the room.

Sam didn't dare look at Dean. He wrapped his arms lightly around her and tried not to cringe when she ground against him.

"Someone's happy to see me." She teased and kissed the spot just below his ear.

Soon after that he danced with Jess. She tried so hard to impress him, but soon gave it up as a lost cause. Next was Bella, an obnoxious girl who thought she could out do those who had failed. After her was Amelia. Sam thought she was sweet and actually relaxed when he danced with her. She wasn't as grabby as the others. But when Ruby latched onto him, Sam felt sick. She all but stuffed her hand down the front of his trousers and smirked when she felt his body react. Against his will!

"I, uh, need the bathroom." He mumbled and pulled away from her.

"Don't start without me." She called after him.

He quickly headed upstairs and locked the door. Leaning against it, he tried to steady his breathing. Had all the girl's in his school developed some hormone imbalance? He thought different. Girls could be bitchy at the best of times. Obviously word had got out that he had turned Jess down. Now they all wanted to try their luck and see if they could bag him.

A knock at the door quickly brought him out of his thoughts.

"Just a second." He stepped forward and turned on the tap, hoping whoever it was would take the hint. But the knocking continued.

"I said, just a second!" He yelled and yanked the door open.

"Enjoying yourself?" Dean sneered at him.

"Dean? What?" Sam asked and backed up, as Dean pushed his way into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"You like those girls all over you?!" Dean screamed and shoved Sam, hard, almost knocking him off his feet. Sam stared at him for a moment. Dean had obviously been at their dad's liquor supply. They were going to have hell to pay for that. But there was something else there, in his rage filled eyes. Jealously.

"No." Sam replied simply. "Like I said before, Dean…they aren't you." Dean pushed forward and grabbed his brother around the waist. He pinned him against the sink and claimed his mouth, sucking biting and licking every inch of it. Sam groaned against him and pushed his hips forward, feeling his erection spring to life at the thought of what he really wanted.

"S-Sammy!" Dean gasped when he felt a burst of pleasure course through him.

"More, Dean. Love you!" Sam replied and kissed him with everything he had, with everything Dean had taught him. Because he was the only person Sam wanted.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"So that was it? All it took was for you to get drunk?" Cas asked, as he finally rid Dean of his jeans.

"No. But there isn't much more to tell. Sammy kept pushing, I eventually caved. I loved him, but I fought it for a long time." Dean replied. "Now I do believe you were offering something in return for this story." He teased and reached between Castiel's legs, still holding him beneath his body. Cas gasped and arched into the touch. He had been hard since Dean had told him about the first time he kissed Sam. The erection just got worse as the story continued. "Never thought I would want anyone other than Sam. Then you came along. Cant let you go, Cas! I wont! _We_ Wont!"

"Never." Cas breathed and pulled Dean down for a kiss.

"Dean!" They both groaned and turned to look at Sam, who was standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a look that clearly said _'how dare you start without me!'_

"It's his fault!" Dean snapped and pointed down at Cas.

"Not important right now." Sam replied and Dean growled in anger. "You need to go talk with Gabriel. He's waiting for you." Sam said softly. Cas hesitated for a moment and then gently pushed Dean off his body.

"Where is he?" he asked and Sam pointed out the window. Cas quickly dressed and climbed across the tree to his room. Gabriel was sat on his bed, hands clasped together, looking nervous.

"Gabe?" He turned when Cas pushed the window open and smiled softly at him.

"Hey, little bro." He replied and patted the bed, telling him to take a seat.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked and Gabriel sighed.

"At first…no." He answered. "I know you'll never give them up. I also know that your feelings for me will never be as strong as they are for them. We're brother's, Cas. It just doesn't work the same for us as it does for them. We tested the water. But I don't want to risk loosing my brother over something that just doesn't feel…" Gabriel lifted his hands, as if searching high above for some way to explain it.

"Right." Cas responded and Gabriel nodded. "I know what you mean. I don't think I could love you more than as a brother. I tried, I thought I felt it…but it just isn't the same."

"I've been in love before. At least I think it was love. The love I have for you is different." Gabriel said and placed his hand on Castiel's cheek. "But I don't want you to think I love you any less, or blame you for what happened. I wouldn't change it, even if I could." Castiel felt like an almighty weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He placed his forehead against Gabriel's and gave him a gentle kiss. Not as brothers. Not as partners. But as ex-lovers, letting go.

"OH…MY…GOD!" They both jumped apart. Cas felt like a bucket of ice had been thrown over him. Anna stood there, with tears in her eyes, looking at them with anger and disgust. "You…you were…." She turned and ran as fast as she could.

"Anna! Wait!"

**I'm sorry if anyone feels a loss for Gabriel. I just couldn't place him in the relationship. I know how much ya'll love him and I promise he will get his happy ending. Just not with my boys. They are team free will…in this case 'team three will. (sorry bad joke). There is more to the Sam and Dean history. Remember, you've only heard Dean's side of the story. Also, added bonus…DUN, DUN, DUN. What are they going to do now? Will Anna tell? Will the entire secret be in danger? Will they ever have a moment where Sam and Dean actually shag? Guess you will have to review to find out! Love ya, dolls. Please don't hurt me, I'm only little….and I love the cliff-hanger effect. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I never intended for this story to be long. So please don't be upset with this being the final chapter. I have every intention of writing more Wincestiel fiction. So I hope you like the ending. I never thought there would be much drama, but here it goes. Please review. Love ya, dolls. X**

Chapter 5 Safer To Stay Away

"Cassie, come on!" Gabriel banged on the door again and again, but Cas wouldn't budge. The motel room was tacky and smelt like someone had drank a liquor store and thrown it all back up over the floor and walls.

"No!" He yelled and buried his head in his hands. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to curl into a tight ball. How could this happen? Anna had run from them like they had some sort of disease. She had run from the house and they had panicked. Gabriel quickly packed up a few of their belongings and they fled the house. Not knowing what else to do.

"Cas, please open the door!" Gabriel screamed and began throwing his weight against the door. Castiel had walked into the bathroom when they arrived at the motel. That was three hours ago and he had yet to come out. Gabriel was really starting to worry.

"What are we going to do?" Cas asked, as he finally relented and opened the door. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief.

"We're going to leave!" He snapped and held up their two bags. Cas shook his head violently from side to side.

"What about college? Are family? _Sam and Dean_!?" He practically screamed the last part, tears burning his eyes. Their family would surely disown them, he knew that. They would be shunned and college. But he knew Sam and Dean wouldn't abandon him.

"Screw college, I never wanted to go anyway! I just wanted out of this damn town! Now I have my chance. Cas, you can't stay here! They'll skin you alive if they find you!" Gabriel argued and grabbed Castiel by the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him out of the motel room. "I already have a plan, I just have to make a few phone calls."

"NO!" Cas yanked his hand away and Gabriel glared at him in anger.

"CAS! YOU! CANT! STAY!" He made to grab him again, but Castiel backed into the room.

"You can't make me leave. I wont leave them!" He yelled and Gabriel pulled away as if he had been burned.

"Fine! Fuck you and your boyfriends!" He yelled and turned to walk away. Castiel watched him leave with a knot in his stomach. He wouldn't leave Sam and Dean. He knew that Gabriel would always want more than he could give him. Even if he denied it until the day he died. So he had to let him go. For both their sakes.

He stood in the room, watching the sun go down, and he had never felt more alone.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"_It's disgusting! The two of them were practically having sex in front of me! My dad is furious! He said he never wants to see them again and if he does, he'll kill them both!"_ Dean tried to resist the urge to scream, as he listened to Anna ramble on about what she 'had seen'. Sam was pacing back and forth in front of him, occasionally stopping and watching Dean's expressions.

"Anything?" He asked quietly, but Dean just held a finger to his lips, telling Sam to keep quiet.

"Anna, where are they now?" He asked and tried to sound as casual as possible.

"_Oh, probably half away across the country by now!"_ She laughed dryly.

"Do you have any idea where they would go?" He pushed.

"_Why?!"_ She wailed back, sounding annoyed that the topic of conversation wasn't on her.

"Because, I think the worst thing possible would be for the two of them to be together right now." He lied and hoped she would take the bait.

"_I don't know where they would go_." She replied, but Dean could tell she was still pissed.

"Do you have Gabriel's number?" Dean demanded.

"_Why?"_ She asked suspiciously.

"Because Castiel isn't answering his phone!"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Cas sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and letting the room slip into darkness. He knew he would have to run in the morning. He had finally accepted that. His family would be looking for him and Gabriel had taken what money they had, so he couldn't pay for the room. He sighed and lay down on his side, wishing that he could close his eyes and this had all been a nightmare.

TAP, TAP, TAP!

He sat up quickly and looked wildly at the door. They couldn't have found him already! He stayed still, hoping whoever it was would think the room was unoccupied.

TAP, TAP, TAP!

"Cas!" Dean voice set his heart rate through the roof. He leapt off the bed and ran to the door. Swinging it open, he couldn't stop the tears from falling when he saw Sam and Dean standing there.

"Easy, Cas." Sam whispered and pulled him tightly into a hug. Cas sobbed against his clothes, clinging to him like a small child. He hated himself for that. He was sick of being so damn needy.

"Come on, inside before someone sees us." Dean muttered and pushed them into the room.

"Cas, tell us what happened." Sam said gently and pushed Cas until he sat down on the bed.

"Gabriel and I had decided that we were better off as brothers. That it didn't work that way between us. But when I refused to leave with him, he just left me here. I don't have any money or anywhere to go." Cas replied and quickly tried to wipe away his fresh tears. He had to stop this. He didnt want to depend on people.

"Cas, we can figure this out." Sam explained and gently stroked his cheek. "Just come back with us-"

"NO!" He hissed in response. "Gabriel was right. We both needed out of that family. Are father is the world's greatest con artist. He would steal from his own mother, if she had a penny to her name. He lets you fall down into the deepest hole and then leaves you to fight your way out. It's all about image for him too. He would never allow me to come home now. Not after this!"

"So tell him what happened! Tell him that you and Gabriel kissed, make something up!" Dean yelled and Cas smirked at him.

"Rumours will have already started up, especially with us leaving. He'll just throw me back into the streets." Cas replied.

"So what now then?" Sam asked.

"Now I stand on my own two feet." Cas replied. He leaned in quickly and kissed Sam hard on the mouth, like he was suddenly as important as air. "Now I leave."

"You cant!" Dean growled and pulled Cas to stand in front of him. "I wont let you."

"It's my life, Dean. I need to start living it." Cas replied. He tried to lean in to kiss him, but Dean pulled away.

"What about us?!" He hissed and shook Castiel by his shoulders. "What do we do without you?! I love you too much to let you go!"

"You're going to have to." Castiel replied and this time he did kiss him. Dean silenced immediately. He could feel tears stinging his own eyes as he clung to his second lover.

"Don't go." He begged.

"Don't waken in the morning." Cas replied and pulled him down onto the bed.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

2 year Later….

"You…are…going…to…be…late!" With every word, Castiel felt someone jab him roughly in the side.

"Stop it!" He moaned and tried to push the irritating finger away.

"GET…UP!" The jabbing continued.

"Balthazar! Stop!" He screeched and swung his fist. It collided with something solid, but the only one who felt pain was Castiel. "OW!"

"I learnt my lesson the last time." Balthazar sniggered and held up a large metal spoon covered in pancake batter. That was obviously what had suffered the death punch from Castiel.

To say that Castiel had landed on his feet would be an understatement. He eventually plucked up the courage to contact his family. His mother and father were going through a dangerous court battle for divorce. Anna had flown the nest to live with her boyfriend after she discovered she was pregnant with twins. His father had offered to pay him for his silence in anything that had happened between him and Gabriel. Castiel refused every penny.

He made a living by working for small businesses, eventually able to move out of the crappy rented apartment he'd had and bought his own place. Then he had decided to write a book. It had originally been a tell all tale of the corrupt life within his family. But it soon twisted into a love story between three people. A beautiful story of how there is room for more than one person in your heart.

'Uncle' Balthazar had just finished another session in rehab and needed a place to stay. Castiel knew his mother would only corrupt the man again and push him over the edge, so he offered him a spare room, rent free. Balthazar hadn't touched drugs or alcohol since that day.

Gabriel had set up home in Chicago and never attended a day of college. He was content with working day to day to make a living.

But there was always an unhappy side to a story. Balthazar had tried to hide the news reports, changed the channel when Castiel walked in the room and kept all newspapers out of his way. But he saw it anyway.

"…_One body recovered from family home! Police reports state that the fire was not caused by suspicious or violent circumstances. No arrests have been made._

Mary Winchester was dead. Cas had stared at the screen for a long time. He had barely known Mary. But in the short time that he knew her, she had been more of a mother figure to him than his own parents. He had dialled Sam and Dean's numbers so many times. But always hung up right before it started to ring. He was the last person, he believed, that they would ever want to see.

"Cas, really, you are going to be late!" Balthazar called from the kitchen. Cas pulled himself out of bed and slowly padded down to the kitchen, where Balthazar had a fresh cup of coffee brewed for him.

"Ok, I'm up." He muttered and lifted the cup. "Thank you."

"You nervous?" Balthazar asked.

Castiel was doing his first book signing. He _was_ nervous. Even though the book had been a success, he knew it had received some nasty reviews as well. Who wants to read a story that has siblings in a threesome, eh?" (**A/N: ;) **)

"A little." He replied and let the warm liquid free him of a sleep fuzz.

"Just relax. You never know what will happen." Balthazar quickly turned back to the pancakes. Castiel gave him a quizzical look. _What's he smiling about?_

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

So far, things appeared to be going well. The fans were polite and supportive. A few asked to have their pictures taken with him. Cas had blushed and nodded his head, causing them the squeal with excitement. He was amazed at how eager they were to meet him.

"I love your book so much. It's such an amazing story. I just wish people like that really existed." One girl gushed and lent over to kiss his cheek. Cas smiled and ducked his head while the girl was ushered away.

"If they keep pawing at you like that, we might get a little jealous." Cas stared wide eyed at the table, not daring to let his cruel mind play this joke on him. "Castiella? You with me?" Cas slowly lifted his head.

Dean grinned down at him and muttered a soft 'hey'. He had grown facial hair, looked like he had gained some serious muscle and was smiling gently down at him.

"D-Dean?" Cas said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Dean replied and held the book out to him. "Never thought I'd like my own sex scenes." He teased and Cas blushed.

"They weren't about us!" He tried.

"Terrible liar." Came a voice from the queue of people.

"Sam?!" Cas practically passed out when he saw the other brother. Sam was standing in the line, with his own copy of the book. Grinning like it was Christmas.

"I need a break!" Cas squeaked to one of the organizers. She just nodded her head and allowed him to stand. He quickly grabbed Dean by the arm and signalled for Sam to follow.

Any questions he had died in his throat once they were out of the public view. Dean grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, forcing his tongue into his mouth and ripping a moan from inside him. Sam stood behind him. They sandwiched his body between them until he could barely breath.

"Not letting you go again, Cas! Too long!" Sam breathed against his neck and caused him to shiver, as all the memories came rushing back.

"How did you find me?" He asked when Dean released his mouth.

"That Uncle of yours has a dirty mouth. But he also figured out that you couldn't bring yourself to call us…so he did it for you." Sam talked so close to his ear. Cas could feel his hot breath and it caused a stirring in his stomach…and another part of his body perked up with interest. Cas had never been with anyone else. He'd had dates. But they never compared to the perfect men that were now stood before him.

"He needs to learn to mind his own business." Cas snapped and tried to wriggle out from between them. "This wont work!"

"Why not?" Dean asked in anger.

"Look what happened last time!" Cas screamed in his face. "My family cant stand the sight of me and…and…your mother!" Dean's face tightened at the mention of his mother. Cas bit his lip and bowed his head. He hadn't meant it to come out like that.

"What happened to our mother was an accident." Sam whispered. "Are dad was working late, we were already asleep and Mum was in her bedroom reading. The weather was really bad and the power went out. Mum had lit a candle and was using it to see the book, but she must have dozed off. The candle was knocked over and…you know the rest."

"So… no one found out about…" He gestured between the two of them.

"No." Dean replied and pulled Cas back towards him. "Are dad wanted to move away. He couldn't bare being without her. He had if rough for a while, but he's starting to get better. We're here now. No one here knows we're brothers. So we just tell people we're together. No one bats an eyelid. We can finally do _this_." Cas gasped when Dean pushed him backwards. Just like old times. He collided with Sam's solid chest and Dean immediately attacked his neck. Marking him. Reminding him of what he had lost. "I told you we wouldn't let you go." Dean muttered against him.

Sam rested one had on his hip and used the other to angle his head around so he could kiss him. Castiel felt so overwhelmed his body began to shake.

"Relax, Cas. We're gonna take care of you." And they kept that promise.

**I suppose this chapter could have been split into two. But I felt like it had run its course and I couldn't think of anything else I could do with it. I know there were other things that were left a little unsaid. Maybe I'll write a sequel to it at some point. Sorry if it appeared rushed and that there was not much smut. But if I had tried to keep going then I know I would have run head first into the damn wall that is writer's block. An unfortunate habit of mine. Hope you arent too pissed at me :(. I'll be writing a new Wincestiel story soon and I promise it will be an improvement to this one. Please review. Love ya, dolls. XXXX **


End file.
